Theraflu or Robitussin?
by writergirl94
Summary: Dean has a cold. Sick Dean! Protective Sam! Brotherely fluff and humor. i spelled pay per view wrong in this story, i know!


**A/N: So today I got this winter storm, which caused me to have no school. Yay! I got to sleep till like 10:30, it was awesome Anyway I was bored and suddenly my muse just awoke with this burst of creativity and I wiped up this little story. It's just some brotherly humor and fluff as Dean battles a cold. So enjoy this! Also I'll have the next chapter of 'Life is a Road' up as soon as I can! R&R**

**A/N: REDONE A BIT!!!**

**Oh and very important: Dean will talk funny through out the chapter. I didn't make any spelling mistakes with him talking. **

Theraflu or Robitussin?

"I cant breath drew ma nose." Dean complained from the passenger seat for the hundredth time. Sam merely nodded because three days ago Dean was fine but then he got a cold. Nothing serious, it was just the sniffles at first and they were able to start and finish up a case. They had just finished that case by today and as of now Dean is worse and he won't stop bitching about it.

"I can't bell." Dean said.

"Bell?" Sam scoffed.

"Sbell!"

"Oh smell?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "I'll look for a drug store and well get you supplies. Then we can stop at a motel and you can go straight to bed."

"But it's boo o'clock in the afternoon!" Dean stated.

"Boo is two right?" Sam asked and laughed and Dean glared. "Yes Dean but you need to rest. Your sick enough already and you need to get your strength back."

Dean folded his arms across his chest and lay back more against his seat.

Xoxo

"Theraflu or Robitussin?" Sam asked.

The youngest Winchester held a shopping basket in his one head. He had his back arched, as he looked at all the boxes of cold medicines. In his head he had narrowed down the best two cold medicines and now he was asking Deans opinion.

The eldest replied while lightly banging his head against one of shelves. "I. Don't. Care." He actually said the words very clearly, which was a surprise considering it was extremely stuffed up.

Sam pressed his lips together "Better take both." He threw them into the basket.

Sam walked around the area for cold remedies and Dean trudged behind him like a four year old. Sam grabbed Suda Care shower vapors and some Vicks cream to help Dean breath better. He also grabbed a box of tea and a bottle of honey.

"Dude Cherry or Honey Lemon?" Sam asked casually when he spotted the Halls.

"Bite me." Dean barked.

"Dean I know you feel like shit but please cooperate and we can get this done faster."

"Fine." The older Winchester paused "Uh both?"

"Sure." Sam agreed and took two bags of each flavor and tossed them into the basket.

Sam then went up ahead and Dean called

"Dude you shop like a gurl!" A couple people looked up at Dean then towards Sam. They all muffled their laughter. Sam turned scarlet and Dean snickered.

The youngest Winchester went back to concentrating on the items before him. He grabbed three boxes of tissues and held them up to his older brother.

"Will this hold you, man?" Sam asked. Dean paused in thought for a moment and then nodded.

Sam threw them into the basket and then looked up at Dean who was reaching into his pocket. He watched as his older brother pulled out a tissue, put it up to his nose and sneezed.

"God Bless you." Sam said sympathetically.

Dean glared as he wiped his nose and placed the used tissue back into his jeans "Okay Samantha did you get everyding?"

Ignoring Dean's comment Sam spoke "I think so unless you want to get something?"

"Oh ice pops."

"Ice pops?"

"Yeah. My throat is scratchy and I need something cold."

"Okay do they have any?"

"I saw a freezer area a few isles down."

"Go get some then and meet me back here."

"Sure ding Samantha." Dean smirked and disappeared behind the shelf.

"Stop calling me that!"

Xoxo

"Excuse me ma'am?" Dean asked as he taped a young petite girl with blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail on the shoulder.

She turned around slowly "Yes can I help you?"

"Where are da ice pops?"

"Oh there isle three. Mr.?"

"Oh. Call me Dean."

"Hi Dean, I'm Laura." She said and held out her hand. Dean paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out a new tissue and sneezed.

"Bless you Dean. Awe that sounds like a horrible cold." She winced.

"It is." He said weakly and wiped his nose and placed the tissue back into his pocket.

"It's such a shame when cutie's like you get sick." Laura said as she grabbed a pen from her pocket. She then took Dean's arm and wrote her number.

"If you need any extra help getting better call me." She winked and walked away. Dean stood dumbfounded.

Xoxo

"Get lost?" Sam asked. Dean peered over Sam towards the basket, which seemed to have more items in it. He shook his head and held up his arm. Sam looked and saw a number and underneath it, it said Laura.

"You have a horrible cold, you look like shit, and you still manage to get a girls phone number?"

"Isn't life wonderful?" Dean asked. Those words were followed by a few coughs, which turned into loud congested ones. The older man's ribs tightened and he wheezed. Finally he caught his breath and whipped the moisture from his eyes.

"Oh yeah life is real wonderful." Sam said and sarcasm was written over every word.

"Can we go?" Dean rasped.

"Yeah. Toss those Popsicles in the basket and well check out and go."

Xoxo

Sam unlocked the motel door and he and his big brother stepped in. Dean carried the plastic bags of the things they purchased at the drug store and Sam had their luggage.

"Dean go lay down." Sam ordered.

"Later." Dean said from their little kitchen. He placed the Popsicles inside the freezer.

"Go take a shower." Sam said.

"Now that I will do." He said and grabbed the Suda Care shower vapors and a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt and slipped in the bathroom.

Xoxo

While Dean was in the shower Sam got out the Theraflu and the halls and placed them on the nightstand as well as the jar of Vicks cream and basically everything else they purchased. Then he grabbed the box of tea and headed towards the kitchen.

Xoxo

Dean stepped out of the bathroom in his new boxers and t-shirt feeling refreshed but still horribly stuffed up. The Suda Care stuff didn't work for him because the entire shower time he felt congested.

"That Suda-care stuff is crap, man!" Dean hollered and regretted it. "It didn't even work."

"Uh huh." Sam said. "Dude you want honey in your tea?"

"You're making me tea?" He asked as he stepped into the tiny kitchen.

"Correction; I made you tea. Do you want honey it?" Sam asked.

"Uh sure." Dean said, feeling slightly embarrassed his cheeks felt hot.

Sam squeezed the bottle and then mixed it together. "Here, bro." He said and held out the mug.

"I was specting a tea cup wit white swirls imprinted on dit but this will do." Dean paused "Danks Sammy."

Dean took the mug and drank the warm liquid. It bothered his throat but he was too quenched for thirst to care.

"Dude. Bed." Sam ordered.

"It four in the afternoon."

"Dean your sick. So bed."

"Dean that cold might get worse if you don't take care of it properly."

"We already bought the titanic of cold products so it won't get worse."

"The two main remedies for the common cold are drinking plenty of fluids and bed rest."

"Do you not see me wit a mug in my hand?"

"Dean please." Sam begged. Then Sam made that face. That glossy eyed puppy dogface and Dean groaned in defeat.

"Bine. Cand I border pay per view?" **(A/N: Fine. Can I order pay per view?) **

"Sure." Sam shrugged as he followed his brother to his bed and watched him get in. He slumped in and tightened the covers around himself. He propped himself up against the headboard.

"Happy?" Dean asked and coughed.

"Ecstatic." Sam said as he threw Dean the remote. Dean searched through the options and got excited "Oh awesome Ocean's 13."

"Cool." Sam said as he poured the liquid Theraflu into a small plastic cup which was provided and he held it in front of his brother who made a disgusted face "Ew."

"Drink it, Dean. Plug your nose and you wont even taste it."

Dean did as he was told and drank it.

Xoxo

Dean and Sam both watched Ocean's 13 and when that was over they started watching Mr.&Mrs. Smith. Sam lay propped on his elbow on his bed watching the movie and every once and a while his eyes roamed towards Dean. Dean as of now was finally lying down, fully.

The movie soon ended and Dean was fighting a battle with his eyes.

"Dean don't fight it, go to sleep." Sam said as sat up.

"Not tired." Dean slurred.

"Right." Sam paused. "Just close your eyes and sleep."

"Hey Sammy?" Dean asked his eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"Was the Theraflu non-drowsy?"

"No. Sorry."

"You did it on purpose."

"So what if I did?"

"Thanks bitch."

"Your welcome jerk."

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Let me know!! Reviews are very much appricated. **


End file.
